


Тёмный-тёмный лес

by kirikokun, Snejik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Stories, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snejik/pseuds/Snejik
Summary: В темном-темно лесу стояла черная-черная Башня...





	Тёмный-тёмный лес

Каждый новый шаг давался с трудом, Брок споткнулся о вывернутый из земли корень и растянулся между деревьев. Сил двигаться не было. Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз нормально спал и ел, не помнил сколько прошёл и не слишком понимал, правильный ли вообще выбрал путь.  
Над головой только высокие кроны деревьев, неба не разглядеть. Брок лежал, раскинув руки, стараясь хоть как-то выровнять дыхание. Тишина давила на барабанные перепонки. Умом он понимал, что так не должно было быть, что в лесу не бывает так беззвучно: ни щебета птиц, ни треска ломаемых сучков, ни стрёкота насекомых — лишь тягучая, как патока, тишина.

Кое-как поднявшись, Брок схватился за дерево. Погоня отстала, он уже третьи сутки не ощущал спиной чужого внимательного взгляда, не слышал окликов и конского ржания. Но насколько сильно он оторвался, Броку было неизвестно. Он не рисковал заходить в деревни, обходя их, не совался к тракту, передвигаясь параллельно нему, ночевал в лесу, оставаясь незамеченным случайными путниками, разбившими лагерь ближе к ручьям и озёрам.

Брок облизал пересохшие губы. Пить хотелось почти нестерпимо, но за последние сутки ему не встретилось ни одного источника воды. Надо было срочно что-нибудь найти, хоть что-то. Брок согласился бы и на грязную лужу, и горсть зелёных вязких ягод, но лес вокруг будто вымер: ни звука, ни шороха, ни ветерка.

Собравшись с последними силами, Брок побрёл вперёд. По ощущениям, скоро должно было начать светать.

Брок и сам не понял как вывалился на поляну, усыпанную какими-то ночными, густо пахнущими медом цветами. Голова потяжелела, захотелось опуститься на мягкий ковёр, раскинуть руки и остаться там навсегда, отдаться на волю дрёме. Кончики пальцев неприятно кольнуло.

Брок тряхнул головой, отгоняя морок. Он плохо разбирался в колдовстве, но чувствовал на раз. Запах из маняще-сладостного стал неприятным и приторным. Брок закрыл нос и рот рукавом рубахи, оглянулся в поисках выхода с поляны и замер, поражённый — в самом центре возвышалась словно вытесанная из огромного единого куска антроцитово-чёрной скалы Башня.

Присвистнув, Брок приблизился, коснулся ладонью стены и отдернул руку. Кончики пальцев покалывало, словно на сильном морозе. Чёрный камень в месте прикосновения едва заметно светился. Брок сглотнул.

Где-то в дали заголосила какая-то ночная птица, заставив вздрогнуть и отскочить от стены. Брок зло выругался, сплюнул под ноги. Он никогда не боялся колдовства, а магов и колдунов и вовсе презирал, а тут какая-то заброшенная, судя по виду, Башня. Брок поднял вверх голову, отошёл на пару шагов назад, заинтересованно прикидывая, сможет ли он подпрыгнуть достаточно высоко, чтобы уцепиться за край тёмного провала, бывшего, по всей видимости, окном.

Кое-как подтянувшись, Брок ввалился в какое-то помещение, припал к полу, прислушиваясь, стараясь уловить хоть что-то, хоть какой-нибудь посторонний звук, свидетельствовавший о наличии у Башни хозяина, но слышал лишь собственное тяжелое дыхание и заполошно бьющееся в груди сердце, сам не понимая, почему он так себя сейчас чувствует. Какой-то иррациональный страх перед тем, что могло произойти, накрывал с головой, уговаривая повернуть назад, уйти в лес и мчаться отсюда подальше не оглядываясь. Брок бы и ушёл, если бы не оглушительно громко заурчавший желудок.

— Дожил, — проворчал он, поднимаясь на ноги. — По развалинам лазаю, лишь бы с голода не сдохнуть. Тут, небось, и крысы уже не водятся.  
Брок пошарил по полу ладонями, стараясь найти собственную котомку. В комнате, куда он влез, было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Сероватого рассеянно льющегося из окна света не хватало, чтобы можно было хоть как-то разглядеть обстановку, а в котомке было последнее, что осталось ценного у Брока — огненный камень, бесполезная безделушка, купленная по какой-то прихоти на базаре, но при этом не раз и не два уже выручавшая Брока в самых трудных ситуациях. Продавец, втюхавший тогда солдату королевской гвардии Броку Рамлоу «Звезду», уверял, что ее света достаточно для того, чтобы осветить самую безлунную ночь, и тепла, достаточного согреть несколько человек, но на деле небольшой кругляш лишь едва заметно тлел, худо бедно разгоняя тьму вокруг, давая Броку хоть какое-то представление об обстановке вокруг, но был настолько непритязателен на вид, что на него ни разу не позарились ни ловкачи-воришки, ни даже стражники, периодически отлавливавшие пьяных гвардейцев в ночные часы в городе. Вот и сейчас мерное пульсирующее свечение маленького округлого камешка на ладони дало возможность оглядеться.

А он, оказывается, очень удачно упал. Чуть левее места, куда ввалился Брок стояла кадка с цветами. Было бы не очень хорошо, влети он в неё головой. Во смеха бы было — самый разыскиваемый преступник королевства, бывший сотник элитного гарнизона, покусившийся на жизнь его величества Фьюри Николаса третьего — кстати, совершенно случайно, но кто его спрашивал — подох в какой-то богом забытой башне, разбив себе голову об идиотскую кадку с цветами.

Брок попятился, прикидывая в уме размеры башни и понимая — не сходится, не выглядела она настолько большой чтобы вместить такую просторную комнату.

За спиной скрипнула дверь. Реакция, отработанная годами армейской службы, не подвела. Брок и сам не понял, как кинулся вперёд, наваливаясь на неизвестного, зажимая одной ладонью ему рот, а второй фиксируя голову. Рывок. Громкий в тишине хруст шейных позвонков, и тяжёлое безжизненное тело осело к его ногам.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Брок, стирая со лба испарину.

Он присел, поднёс огненный камушек к лицу случайной жертвы. Мужик как мужик, на колдуна, хотя кто другой стал бы селиться в самой чаще, да ещё и в чёрной башне, он был не похож. Мертвые серые глаза будто бы смотрели с укором, но Брок не привык сожалеть о совершенных ошибках. Сделанного все равно не воротишь. Ну не повезло мужику проснуться, кто же знал, что здесь кто-то живет.

Брок опустил взгляд на руку мертвеца, на безымянном пальце которого, словно маленькая красная звёздочка, поблёскивало кольцо.

Баки собирал травы в предрассветные часы. Те самые часы, когда демоны ночи уже отступали, а благие феи дня еще не вступали в свои права и в мистическом мире царило беззаконие. Именно тогда и следовало собирать некоторые соцветия и коренья, чтобы они сохраняли свою магическую силу. Не сказать, чтобы он был счастлив вставать ни свет ни заря и идти вспахивать обширный огород, перебирая на нем каждый цветочек и корешочек, но выбора у него не было: Хозяин приказал, а приказы Хозяина никогда не обсуждались, только выполнялись, и спорить с ним было себе дороже. Однажды он уже смеху ради показал Баки свою силу, вырвав его левую руку, но слуга без руки плох, и руку пришлось вернуть, только вернули ему руку железную. Она, конечно, была во многом лучше живой, сильнее, только вот самому Баки его живая рука была гораздо милее, но сделанного не воротишь, а Хозяин, так вообще считал это даром негодному своенравному слуге.

Баки бы давно убил своего хозяина и сбежал, если бы мог, но заклятие, что удерживало тут старого мага, удерживало и его, а причинить вред Хозяину не давало заклинание. И Баки был обречен на служение, потому что в этих краях давно уже никого не появлялось, а всех, кто мог снять проклятие с Башни, Хозяин приказывал убивать. Да, на свежих телах хорошо рос волшебный огород, но давно не было ни тел, ни живых путников, что забредали в эти проклятые всеми богами леса.

И вон он собирал травы, когда почувствовал, что что-то изменилось, он больше не чувствовал воли Господина и мог спокойно пренебречь его приказом, бросить все и не делать. Единственной причиной, почему так могло случиться, была смерть Хозяина.

Баки уронил корзинку с травами на грядку и ринулся в башню. Скорее, скорее снять с холодеющего пальца заветное польцо, которое давало власть над ним. Быстрее забрать, надеть на себя, чтобы принадлежать только себе. Снова только себе. Он влетел в просторные помещения Башни и понесся, ощущая, как пульсирует связь, куда-то в кухню, где от чего-то умер его Хозяин. Ему было плевать, от чего и почему это произошло, теперь он был свободен и собирался грамотно распорядиться своей свободой.

Брок стянул с узловатого длинного пальца кольцо, повертел в руках, прикидывая за сколько же можно продать такую красоту и хватит ли вырученных средств на покупку пусть и не очень молодого коня. Ему был неизвестен тусклый, будто покрытый патиной металл, но камень, сияющий даже в свете столь малого источника, был ценной находкой. Недолго думая, Брок нацепил кольцо на палец.

В тот момент, когда некто надевал на палец кольцо, в кухню ввалился Баки.

Увидев незнакомого мужика над телом своего Хозяина, он уже готов был боготворить своего спасителя, но тот, повертев кольцо в руках, надел его на свой палец.

— НЕТ! — отчаянно взвыл Баки падая на колени посреди кухни не добежав до Брока всего нескольких шагов. — Нет…

Отчаяние, черное, как сама ночь, затопило Баки, он закрыл лицо руками, давясь криком, кусая губы, только бы не показать истинных чувств, хотя уже показал достаточно. Новая привязь ощущалась крепко, ровно, жестко. Как бы он хотел свернуть шею этому проходимцу, который посмел забрать то, что ему не принадлежит, но даже потребовать отдать ему кольцо Баки не мог. А значит, у него появился новый Хозяин. Но даже намекать на это он не собирался, пусть этот идиот сам теперь разбирается с тем, во что вляпался, убив старого мага.

Брок дернулся, становясь в защитную стойку. Кольцо на пальце засветилось ровным малиновым светом, окутав Брока с ног до головы.  
По стенам будто по волшебству сами собой вспыхнули факелы, освещая помещение огромной кухни. На полу у ног Брока оседал серым пеплом мертвец, а в нескольких шагах от него гневно сверкал глазами, скорее всего, новый хозяин Башни.

— Слушай, — Брок замялся, нервно хохотнул, проведя ладонью по волосам. — Я, это… ты прости… это, парень, родственник твой, да?

— Тебе повезло, что нет, — холодно ответил Баки, поднимаясь с колен и откидывая с лица волосы, он почти назвал незнакомца хозяином, но сдержался. — Но раз ты теперь тут задержишься вместо него, то тебе стоит вымыться и поесть. Пойдем.

— Э-нет, приятель, — Брок нахмурился, краем глаза выискивая то, что сгодиться за оружие, походу парень немного умом тронулся с горя. — Никуда я с тобой не пойду. Пожрать — это, конечно, хорошо, но я пойду лучше.

Брок попятился к окну. Неудачно он как-то влез. Хорошо хоть колечко умыкнуть успел, и надо бы делать ноги, пока родственничек не опомнился и права качать не начал, зачем Броку брать на душу ещё один грех?

Баки вздохнул. Мужик не понимал, во что он вляпался, чего лишился и что приобрел. Башня обрела себе нового хозяина-идиота, а Баки мог не раскрывать ему истинную природу камня во вроде бы дешевой оправе.

— Хорошо, ты можешь идти. Но возьми хотя бы припасов, — предложил он, потому что кольцо не позволяло не позаботиться о новом Хозяине совсем, а тот выглядел изможденным и голодным. — И флягу с водой.

Но сам он не собирался ударить палец о палец для этого мужика, пока тот не попросит его о чем-либо сам, пока магия не заставит его подчиниться. Его и Башню воле нового Хозяина, который, похоже, был тем еще лопухом в магии.

Отказываться от того, что само плыло в руки, Брок не любил, но и в людскую доброту не верил. То, что молодчик не сильно опечален смертью дядюшки, или кем ему приходился этот неустойчивый господин, он заметил сразу. Но и вряд ли он так просто отпустил бы убийцу, а значит, где-то крылся подвох, который Броку всё никак не удавалось отыскать. Может, еда отравлена?

Взяв предложенное, он выбрался так же, как и попал в Башню — через окно, правда чуть вторично не навернувшись и не сломав себе шею. В сотый раз проклял это странное строение и собственную невезучесть и рванул в лес. Пить и есть хотелось почти нестерпимо, Брок перво наперво решил убраться как можно дальше от этого странного места. Забирая правее, он уже было решил, что через пять-десять футов должен быть на тропинке, с которой и свернул в эту чащобу, как снова оказался на поляне перед Башней.

— Не понял, — протянул Брок, поднял голову к небу, глянул на алеющий зарёй восток. — Спать надо больше.

И вновь свернул в лес, только вот сколько бы он ни ходил, сколько ни выбирал разных маршрутов, все равно оказывался на злополучной поляне.

— Ебал я так жить, — рыкнул Брок, свалившись на траву.

Баки, как только незнакомец с кольцом ушел, вышел на крыльцо, чтобы понаблюдать за его метаниями. Это было даже приятно — смотреть, как человек снова и снова выходит на поляну и пытается с нее уйти. Баки мстительно думал, что нечего было убивать непонятно кого, а потом еще и кольца на себя незнакомые надевать. Он сидел и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел и наслаждался, зная, что магия не даст новому Хозяину башни ни умереть, ни уйти от нее. Вот только ни рассказывать что-то, ни тем более объяснять, пока его не спросят, не собирался.

Когда новый Хозяин рухнул в траву, в очередной раз сделав виток в пространстве, Баки позвал его:

— Эй, мужик, не надоело еще?

— Нахуй иди, а, — выдохнул Брок, нашарил рукой флягу и, наплевав отравлена вода или нет, выхлебал почти половину.

Что-то в его жизни явно пошло не так, вот только когда именно, Брок уже не взялся бы выяснять. Он лежал на мягкой траве, бездумно глядел в ярко-голубое безоблачное небо.

— Куда ж я это так въебался? — спросил он сам у себя и повернул голову к крыльцу Башни. — Слышь, парень, что ты там говорил про задержаться? Нельзя ли подробнее?

— Значит, надоело, — резюмировал Баки, который даже притомился наблюдать за новым Хозяином, таким упертым тот оказался.

Он и сам когда-то был таким же упертым, тоже пытался уйти, пока его Хозяин давал ему вольницу, но потом все резко закончилось, он стал мальчиком на побегушках, и вот уже полсотни лет работал на теперь почившего мага. Каким будет новый хозяин, Баки не представлял, но уже чувствовал, что ничего хорошего ждать от этого упертого мужика не придется.

— Мыться, жрать и спать, — почти приказал Баки, боясь, что магия не даст ему обходиться с Хозяином, как с простым смертным. — А потом все остальное.

Брок оскалился в ответ, но молча поднялся и побрел к Башне.

— Покажи хоть, куда идти.

Баки делано вздохнул, закатив глаза, и, сделав самую скорбную мину на своем красивом лице, на которую только был способен, повел мужика в купальню, так и не озаботившись узнать, как же его зовут, потому что прежнего привык называть просто Хозяин, а как зовут этого, ему пока что было совершенно плевать.

Купальня находилась в подвальном помещении Башни и представляла собой довольно странное зрелище — из-под потолка лил небольшой ледяной водопад, под которым исходил паром небольшой пруд, из которого переливались уже теплая вода в еще несколько прудов побольше. Из последнего вода стекала куда-то вниз, теряясь под фундаментом. На полочке на стене стояло множество разных флаконов и баночек, назначение некоторых из которых не было известно даже Баки. Подумав, что новому хозяину нужна одежда, Баки понял, что хочет принести ее ему сам, и это было непонятно, странно. Собственные желания казались ему необычным, неестественными, особенно по отношению к Хозяину.

— Вот этим можем вымыть тело, — указал Баки на одну из бутылочек и ткнул в другую, — а этим волосы. Полотенце и одежду я сейчас принесу. Чем ниже пруд, тем холоднее вода. Все понял?

— Спасибо, — машинально ответил Брок, тихо охреневая от увиденного.  
Куда он попал? Нет, не так. Куда он, черт возьми, вляпался? Таких купален не было даже во дворце. Кого он, блядь, убил-то?

Брок мылся быстро, стараясь особо ничего не трогать, только найденный на низком бортике бассейна кусок пряно пахнущего мыла. К притираниям и маслам в баночках он так и не коснулся, ещё не хватало, потом думай, как отрастить обратно волосы, или с какой периодичностью придётся теперь подпиливать рога. Здесь все было насквозь пропитано магией, он дышал ею, чувствовал кончиками пальцев, и ему становилось дурно от одной мысли, что он вляпался в какое-то особо изощренное магуйство, раз за несколько часов, что бродил по округе, так и не смог покинуть долбанную поляну. Ещё этот мальчишка со скучающе-снисходительным выражением на смазливом личике. Брок скривился. Видимо, он всё же встрял по самое не могу.

Вытершись полотенцем и натянув странно пришедшуюся как раз впору одежду — вроде же дед был худым как щепка и низкорослым, а пацан, наоборот, явно пошире в плечах, чем Брок — он вновь поднялся на кухню.

На столе, исходя паром, стояла миска ароматной похлебки. Брок сглотнул. Что там парень говорил? «Мыться, жрать, спать?» А чего отказываться, раз так настойчиво куда-то ведут?

Похлебка оказалась выше всяких похвал: густая, наваристая, щедро сдобренная неизвестными Броку специями. Стоило доесть, как тарелка пропала, а ее место заняла пинтовая кружка с брусничным компотом.

Выхлебав предложенное, Брок потянулся. Хоть магию он стоически не переваривал, но к такой жизни, когда кормят ни за что, можно было легко привыкнуть. Вот только Брок, как никто знал, что просто так ничего не бывает.

— Эй, парень, — крикнул он, выйдя в коридор.

На сытый желудок усталость навалилась ещё сильнее, напоминая все проёбанные возможности нормально выспаться, ночёвки под деревьями, а то и на раскидистых ветках среди густой листвы, повыше от земли, гонку со временем, когда на кону стояла его не слишком долгая жизнь.

Не получив ответа, Брок пожал плечами, на всякий случай поблагодарил за сытную трапезу и двинулся по коридору в поисках комнаты, где можно отоспаться за месяц беготни. В первой попавшейся он бы спать не решился. Огромное количество амулетов и всякой неприглядной магической атрибутики так и кричали, что попал он в обитель бывшего хозяина Башни, а занимать комнату мертвеца, да ещё если ты сам приложил к этому руку, Брок считал как минимум невежливым. Сунув нос за ещё парочку дверей, он выбрал самую небольшую, всего несколько шагов от одной стены до другой, куда помещалась только узкая койка, низкий сундук да кривая табуретка в углу, на которой стоял кувшин с водой.

Придвинув табурет к двери в качестве простейшей сигнализации, Брок повалился на постель не раздеваясь. Тяжелые от усталости мысли с трудом ворочались в голове, и ему хотелось уже наконец уснуть, но сложившаяся ситуация несказанно напрягала не привычного так просто сдаваться Брока.

Брок лёг на бок, перебирая происшествия. Когда его обвинили в покушении на монаршую особу, он не особо-то и удивился. Брок всегда был бельмом на глазу у начальства, слишком упрямый, языкатый и прямой, как мачта, он слишком быстро продвигался по служебной лестнице, удачливо оказываясь в нужное время в нужных местах, был совершенно не жадным до денег, но и сам отказывался приплачивать за спокойную жизнь высшего армейского чина, привычно решая все вопросы добрым мечом, а то и вовсе кулаком в лицо. И если Брок обвинению не удивился, то сдаваться на милость гвардейцам не собирался категорически, знавал он, что происходило с политическими преступниками — судить его никто не будет, прирежут и закопают, как безродного бродягу, и никто не узнает о бесславной кончине Брока Рамлоу, слишком удачливого наёмника и раздолбая.

И то, что никто его не станет отпускать на все четыре стороны, тоже новостью не стало. Уходя от очередного конного разъезда, Брок и сунулся в этот лес, который местные отчего-то обходили десятой дорогой, а при упоминании делали страшные глаза и плевали через левое плечо. Вот лучше бы он и дальше двигался на север вдоль тракта.

Принеся одежду, которую Башня тут же подогнала под нужный размер, Баки подумал, что надо было бы узнать, как зовут нового Хозяина, но потом плюнул, потому что на самом деле ему было совершенно не интересно.

Ему сейчас вообще мало что было интересно, потому что огород сам себя не прополет, да и травы надо было дособирать, но потом плюнул и на огород, потому что это уже никому не было нужно. Да, это были дорогие ингредиенты, но кому их тут продашь, а теперь уже кому они были нужны, потому что старый маг умер. Да как бездарно, от рук какого-то немытого мужика.

Баки, приказав Башне накормить нового Хозяина, ушел к себе в комнату, хотя, какая там комната, это были хоромы. В Башне можно было жить, как король, ничего не делая, совсем ничего. Кладовые были всегда полны, если захочется приготовить что-то самостоятельно, а нет, так только прикажи, и еда, какая захочешь, появится на столе в кухне. Простыни всегда были свежими и чистыми, вода в роднике сладкой, а в покоях не нужно было убирать. Жилище мечты, если подумать, только вот для Баки это была очень комфортабельная тюрьма.

Баки оказался здесь, наверное, так же, как и этот мужик, случайно, только пятьдесят лет назад. Он был молодым, но очень перспективным военным элитного королевского подразделения, но их отряд разбили, и он возвращался домой, как мог, чтобы рассказать об этом. И попал в этот странный лес, где никого и ничего, только Башня на поляне. Он радовался, что наткнулся на чье-то жилье. Если бы он тогда знал, во что вляпается, то бежал бы без оглядки, но он, будучи в полном отчаянии, постучал в дверь, и ему открыли. Открыл ему сморщенный старик в темной мантии, который пригласил его войти, но дальше все пошло наперекосяк. Как только Баки оказался в просторной кухне, старик парой волшебных слов пригвоздил его к полу, а сам, ухмыляясь, принялся за еду.

Уставшему, изможденному, отчаявшемуся Баки было почти противно смотреть на мага, но организм брал свое, желудок сводило от голода, а во рту все пересохло от жажды. Но злобный старик и не собирался хоть как-то помочь своему пленнику, оставив его сидеть в кухне на несколько часов. Но потом сжалился и все же дал миску похлебки и стакан воды. Баки съел и выпил все до капли, снова оставшись один. Так он провел дня три, а потом маг пришел и объявил ему, что теперь он его слуга и обязал называть Хозяином. Все в Баки воспротивилось этому, он рванулся из Башни, как только понял, что его больше ничего не держит, но сколько он ни пытался уйти, он все возвращался и возвращался, пока не отчаялся. А маг, ставший Хозяином, в какой-то момент просто запретил ему уходить далеко от Башни, и Баки пришлось повиноваться. Он не понял, почему, но кольцо от приказа засветилось мерным светом. Единожды. И Баки стал рабом старого взбалмошного мага, который заставлял его не только копаться в огороде, но это было даже в радость, потому что работа была, хоть и физически тяжелой, но простой. Хозяин заставлял Баки убивать и закапывать в том же огороде всех проезжих рыцарей, да и не только, просто всех, кто попадал на их поляну, над которой только по утрам появлялось солнце, а так было туманно и пасмурно. Баки ненавидел это, ненавидел себя, но противиться приказу не мог, и каждый забредший, на свою беду, к их Башне человек умирал от руки Баки. Но больше всего Баки ненавидел Хозяина за то, что тот заставлял трахаться с ним. Нет, он не делал Баки больно, по крайней мере, физически, восхищаясь своим молодым любовником, но как же Баки было мерзко и противно ощущать в себе чужой член, чувствовать, как его берут без его согласия, однако и воспротивиться он не мог. Магия сделала его очень послушным рабом. В такие ночи маг был особенно добр к нему, гладил, а потом пускал в библиотеку, давая почитать.

В одну из таких ночей, зачитываясь очередным фолиантом о разных магических проклятиях, Баки узнал и о том, которое держит здесь старого мага. Бессмертный, он не мог уйти из Башни, пока его не освободит истинная любовь. И Баки понял, почему Хозяин приказывал убивать рыцарей — потому что не хотел разбивать проклятие, его все устраивало. Его, но не Баки. И он возненавидел своего пленителя так полно, что даже сам от себя не ожидал, он пытался бороться даже с самым простым приказом, чтобы доказать самому себе, что может, что не все потеряно, но каждый раз терпел неудачу за неудачей.

И вот теперь, когда он был практически свободен, кольцо надел себе на палец несведущий в магии мужик, принявший на себя бремя проклятия, вечную жизнь и полное непонимание происходящего.

Баки сидел и размышлял, рассказывать ли этому мужику, во что он вляпался, или оставить все, как есть, но так и не пришел ни к какому выводу, просто забравшись на кровать и обхватив колени руками. Он был свободен, всего минуту, но был, и это ощущение билось яркой вспышкой в сознании, уже забывшем, как это — быть свободным.

Баки понимал, что рассказав мужику о том, что он теперь Хозяин, ничего хорошего для себя он не выгадает, поэтому об этом стоило молчать. Но что тот будет спрашивать, он был уверен, оставалось найти верную линию поведения и постепенно дозировать информацию. И нужно было как-то объяснить ему, как попасть на закрытые этажи Башни, потому что без библиотеки Баки тут точно рехнется.

В первые минуты, проснувшись, Брок лежал с закрытыми глазам, прислушиваясь к мерным ударам дождевых капель за окном, пытаясь осознать, где он и как сюда попал. Последним, что он помнил, была бешеная погоня через лес, вывернутые узловатые корни деревьев, путающиеся в ногах, острые ветви, сдирающие кожу в кровь, и поляна.

Брок сел, оглядываясь. Да, точно — поляна, Башня, маг, наглый пацан и комфортабельная магическая тюрьма с трёхразовым питанием и чистыми простынями.

Из окна лился серый дневной свет, тянуло промозглой сыростью и пахло дождём. Брок легко поднялся, сделал десятка два приседаний, разгоняя кровь, и поплелся к табуретке, которой он подпёр дверь, умываться. Как ни странно, вода в кувшине была приятно горячей.

— Магуйство, блядь, — скривился он, чувствуя, как вновь немеют пальцы на руках.

В Башне было тихо. Брок прошёлся по всем двум этажам, сунув нос во все двери, спустился в подвал, ошарашенно присвистнув при виде комнаты, прямо-таки набитой разнообразными доспехами.

— Фетишист старый, — хмыкнул Брок, рассматривая своеобразную коллекцию мага.

Чего тут только не было: и ржавое старьё, которое Брок видел разве что в выставочных залах дворца, и фамильные доспехи родов, чьи имена уже давно стёрлись из истории королевства, оставив лишь яркие гербы на стенах королевского кабинета, и совсем новые, хозяев которых Брок знал прекрасно.

Пыточная не произвела никакого впечатления, разве что тем, что была вылизана и чуть ли не блестела. Брок обошёл достаточно просторную комнату, перебирая в памяти названия инструментов.

Кладовые, полные всякой снеди на любой вкус. В помывочной Брок уже бывал, но всё равно зашёл, не уставая изумляться размерами и продуманностью. Вот тут магуйство и правда на славу послужило, создавая такое великолепие. На первом этаже кухня, столовая с накрытым на двенадцать персон столом, гостиная с мягкими диванами, хотя Брок был не сильно уверен в достаточной гостеприимности бывшего Хозяина Башни. На втором спальни. Лестница выше этажом упиралась в глухую стену. Брок постоял на ступенях несколько минут, хмыкнул, мол, не сильно то и надо, и отправился осматриваться на улице.

Брок замер на крыльце Башни. На улице поливало. Он опустился на ступени, успев пожалеть о том, что оставил сумку наверху в комнате, курить хотелось нестерпимо сильно. Брок поднялся и побрел в лес. Рубаха на нём намокла и неприятно липла к телу, Брок шёл вперёд, не обращая внимания на дорогу, он готов был сдаться первому же патрулю, лишь бы не Башня, не добровольное заключение.

Но сколько бы он ни шёл, иногда срываясь на бег, оскальзываясь, падая в грязь, увязая в ней, все равно раз за разом возвращался на поляну к чёрной Башне.

Решив узнать, чем занимается новый Хозяин, Баки вышел из своей комнаты, глянув за окно и совершенно не удивившись дождю. Он помнил, как тяжело привыкал к тому, что нельзя никуда уйти, что погода варьировалась от просто промозглой сырости до дождя и тумана. Хороших дней было очень мало, радовали только рассветные часы, когда магические растения ловили первые лучи солнца, и иногда бывали хорошие закаты, но редко-редко. Спускаясь вниз, Баки потребовал у Башни горячей еды, вина и сухой одежды, уверенный, что новый Хозяин сейчас штурмует лес. И он не ошибся, открыв дверь: к башне шел, насквозь промокший Хозяин, он явно дрожал от холода, и Баки даже стало его жаль, так потерянно он выглядел.

— Эй, — перекрывая шум дождя крикнул он, — не надоело еще? Заходи, поешь, согреешься, обсохнешь и можешь дальше убиваться об заклятие.

Брок поднял взгляд на своего невольного соседа в заключении. Почему-то сейчас этот мальчишка больше не вызывал волну удушливого раздражения, как несколько часов назад. Брок даже грешным делом его пожалел, ведь он мог оказаться точно таким же пленником, как и сам Брок, и не заслужил такого отношения.

— Я Брок, будем знакомы — представился он, обходя застывшего на пороге незнакомца.

На кухне было жарко натопленно, на столе стояла большая тарелка пышного омлета, Брок оглянулся на дверь и разделил порцию поровну, мало ли мальчишка приготовил на себя.

Баки представляться не спешил. Он прошел за Броком на кухню, где, проследив за его манипуляциями, просто потребовал у Башни еще еды, и на столе появилась еще порция омлета. И два кубка подогретого вина, один из которых он пододвинул Броку.

— Баки, — все же представился Баки. — И мы в Башне. Еда, вода, и хреновая погода на веки вечные. Добро пожаловать.

Что-то он разговорился, но Баки было особо не с кем разговаривать до этого, потому что старый Хозяин его не особо баловал разговорами, будучи больше погруженным в себя и свои изыскания. А тут был просто человек, с которым можно, да и нужно, чтобы у него не поехала крыша, было говорить. Да и самому Баки хотелось разговоров, хоть о чем-нибудь.

— Дождь кончится завтра, он редко идет больше дня в этой фазе луны, вот завтра снова попробуешь, — предложил он, потому что наблюдать за этим Броком, который своим бесполезным упорством действовал ему на нервы, Баки не хотел.

— А имеет смысл? — хмыкнул Брок, отпил из кубка вина, прижмурился. — Вот бы она ещё покурить давала бы, цены твоей Башне не было бы. Ты давно здесь?

Брок рассматривал мальчишку, прикидывая мысленно сколько лет тот мог здесь просидеть, и было ли это добровольным. Этот Баки был определенно красив, тут Брок лукавить не стал: хитрый взгляд серых глаз, яркие полные губы, ямочка на упрямом подбородке. Брок хмыкнул, прикинув мысленно для чего старый хрен мог использовать такую красоту.

— Учись просить у Башни сам, — пожал плечами Баки. — Она выполняет все наши потребности. Хочешь курить — даст. Хочешь жрать — проси Башню. Хочешь нажраться с горя — проси Башню. И все у тебя будет.

Баки горько усмехнулся, разглядывая резкие острые черты лица Брока, отмечая, что тот определенно привлекателен и раздумывая, рассказывать ему, как снимается проклятие, или нет. Пока не хотелось раскрывать новому Хозяину все карты, нужно было узнать его получше, понять, что он за человек.

— Ты рыцарь? — спросил Баки, пытаясь выяснить, каким образом Брок сюда попал, и что теперь с ним вообще делать.

— Хуицарь, — оскалился Брок, мысленно попросив Башню перенести вниз трубку и кисет с табаком. — Сотник я королевской гвардии.

Терпкий горьковатый дым успокаивал, погружая разум в какое-то странное почти медитативное состояние. Броку вспомнилось, как родители привели его впервые в храм для выявления магического дара, а вместо каких-то обрядов старый одутловатый священник схватил его за коленку, жарко дыша куда-то в ухо. Что было дальше, он, будучи мальчишкой, помнил плохо, только крики, падающие со стен распятия, и он посреди всего этого светопреставления, стоящий будто в пятне света, отгороженный тонкой завесой, испуганный и никому не нужный.

— Паладин, — в один голос заявили святые отцы, опасливо косясь.

Мать всхлипнула, надеясь хотя бы на послушника или подмастерье магов, всё какие никакие деньги, а паладин — воин веры, зачем таким золото, когда их ведёт святой долг.

— И как ты сюда попал, сотник? — спросил Баки, потому что это было необычно. К ним никогда не попадали обычные гвардейцы, только рыцари, таково было условие: взаимная любовь рыцаря. Как быть теперь, да и захочет ли Брок вообще разбивать заклятие, Баки не знал, а не рассказав, он не мог узнать ответов на свои вопросы.

— Случайно, — ни с того ни с сего расхохотался Брок.

— Ничего себе случайность, — не понимая, чего хохочет его собеседник, нахмурился Баки.

— Вся моя жизнь случайность, — сверкнул глазами Брок. У него в руке возникла кружка с пенным элем, он отсалютовал удивленно хлопающему глазами Баки. — И сюда я влип случайно! — произнёс он по слогам. — Бывает такое — рождаешься, и твоя жизнь сразу идёт по пизде. А ты тут какими судьбами?

Брок оскалился.

Не рассказывать же новому знакомцу, что был зачат чуть ли не от лесного духа, по крайней мере, мать так и не призналась, с кем шлялась в лес, что отец пожалел беспутную подругу и повёл ее под венец уже беременную. Не рассказывать же про храм и монастырь, куда его всё-таки попытались упечь, лишь бы не мозолил глаза, как сбежал и случайно спас какого-то вельможу, заслужив себе место оруженосца, так же случайно оказался в нужном месте, и его без каких-либо рекомендаций взяли на службу. И ни куда-то, а в королевскую гвардию. Случайно спас посла, поймав на параде взбесившуюся лошадь, и стал десятником, потом сотником. Случайно оказался в постели у воспитанницы его величества, вывалился из окна, сбегая из ее покоев прямо на прогуливающегося по ночному саду короля и вот теперь, случайно свернув шею какому-то магу, сидит в Башне, попивая недурственный эль и совершенно не знает, как ему быть дальше.

— А я мимо проходил, — ответил Баки, потому что рассказывать о своей жизни, давным давно потерянной для него, ему совершенно не хотелось.

Там были и слава, и опасность, и рыцарский титул, и положение, но все это не важно, потому что там была жизнь. Обычная, пусть и наполненная опасностью элитного отряда, но жизнь. А здесь было существование, как теперь будет и у Брока, если они не найдут общий язык. Может быть, им даже будет весело вместе.

— Ясно, — понятливо протянул Брок. — Выходит, мы здесь на одинаковых условиях.

Он откинулся на спинку вполне удобного стула, прикидывая в голове через сколько месяцев свихнётся от безделья, если не сопьётся раньше, и по всему выходило, что надо бы выяснить условия игры.

— И кого надо убить или засосать, чтобы уйти отсюда?

Баки понравилась проницательность Брока, вот только условия у них были далеко не одинаковые, хоть Брок об этом и не знал.

— Тебе нужен рыцарь, с которым у тебя случится любовь неземная, — усмехнулся Баки. — Тогда и уйдешь. Ну, а ближайший рыцарь тут по графику будет… — Баки поднял глаза к потолку, прикидывая. — Через пару лет.

— Охуеть, — Брок выпустил дымное колечко в потолок. — И чем вы занимались со старым, пока рыцарей дожидались? Без него шансов как-то побольше в любовь вляпаться. Или он твою честь стерёг? — Брок поиграл бровями.

— Хо… — чуть не оговорился Баки, но вовремя поправился, — маг занимался своими изысканиями. А я так, дай-подай-почухай. Ну и сам кое-чему научился.

Баки понимал, что они будут тут вдвоем еще долгое время, и все равно так или иначе многое узнают друг о друге, но раньше времени выдавать истинное положение вещей не собирался.

— Он тут раньше меня появился, так что скорее я его честь стерег, — усмехнулся Баки. — Ты читать умеешь?

Брок прыснул от смеха, представив Баки отгоняющего поганым веником от старого кокетливо хихикающего мага толпы жаждущих его любви рыцарей.

— Умею, три года в монастыре рос, — признал он. — А тебе зачем?

— Тут библиотека есть, — признался Баки. — Там можно найти что-нибудь почитать. Только тебе надо приказать Башне, чтобы она ее открыла. Ты теперь Хозяин Башни, тебе и карты в руки.

Брок не пошёл в библиотеку, нечего ему там было делать. Не, он ради интереса прошёлся по ранее закрытым этажам и решил, что обойдётся, а вот целая кладовая доспехов его привлекла намного больше. Первым делом он расчистил свободное место в столовой, самолично убрав стол и приборы по другим комнатам, перетащил всё, что нашёл в кладовой и сел посреди бывшей столовой, довольный сам собой. Вокруг возвышались горы латных нагрудников, ржавых и не очень кольчуг, мечи, палицы и прочее воинское великолепие. Брок всегда питал слабость к холодному оружию, но ему как гвардейцу были положены только тонкий стилет и незаточенная парадная сабля, а тут такое бесхозное великолепие.

Каждое утро, проснувшись на рассвете, он выходил на пробежку вокруг Башни, углублялся в лес, на всякий случай проверяя заклятие, уже привычно возвращавшее его обратно на поляну. Обливался холодной водой и начинал тренировку. Тело требовало действий, не привык он рассиживаться без дела. Отжимания, приседания, бой с тенью, фехтование самым тяжёлым палашом и снова купание в бочке с холодной дождевой водой. Потом завтрак и чистка с ремонтом найденных доспехов.

Он старался лишний раз не попадаться Баки на глаза, ещё в первый день уяснив, что ему почему-то не сильно-то рады. Хотя, если подумать, одному в Башне и вовсе свихнуться можно, но в то же время обрести любовь намного проще, когда нет претендента на сердце рыцаря.

Брок поморщился. Ему никогда не приходилось никого завоёвывать, да и влюбляться тоже. Он не представлял, как завоёвываются рыцари.

Баки вставал раньше Брока, ловя первые лучи солнца на огороде с волшебными растениями, которым занимался, с одной стороны, по привычке, с другой — потому, что ему было жалко своих трудов, ведь это было его детищем, он ничем особо и не занимался больше. Брок часто видел его, когда начинал свои тренировки, у грядок. Но потом Баки шел и устраивал себе свою разминку, чтобы не смотреть на Брока. Он старался тоже особо глаза Броку не мозолить, но это тяжело делать, когда живешь в одной Башне, а на двоих у вас не больше нескольких акров земли. Баки предпочитал бою с тенью отрабатывать связки на одном и одиноко стоящем, словно специально для этого выращенном дереве, легко и красиво орудуя тяжелым мечом-бастардом.

Он вспоминал свои боевые походы, как был счастлив врубаться в строй врага, ломая доспехи, круша черепа. Но все это было утеряно полстолетия назад, когда он попал в западню этого проклятого места.

Также он вычитал в книге, что заточила в этой Башне мага одна влюбленная в него женщина, к которой он оказался холоден. Но сейчас это уже было совершенно неважно, потому что мага не было в живых, а проклятие осталось, но его взял на себя Брок, убивший его. С другой стороны, Брок казался Баки лучшей компанией, чем бывший Хозяин, как минимум потому, что ничего от него не хотел.

Баки занимал свое время больше частью тем, что читал и упражнялся в магии, которая ему даже давалась.

Шли дни, но ничего между ними не менялось, они оставались далеки друг от друга.

Брок краем глаза наблюдал за своим сокамерником, стараясь особо не палить свой интерес, подмечая, запоминания каждое движение, вскользь сказанное слово. Баки и правда оказался занятным экземпляром. Военную выправку, манеру держаться Брок заметил сразу, тут и спрашивать ничего не требовалось, особенно после случайно подсмотренных утром упражнений. Брок сам тренировался по похожей программе, только прорабатывал другие группы мышц и не силу использовал в бою, а, скорее, ловкость и скорость, слишком он был лёгким для открытых силовых атак. А вот странный огород и железная рука заслуживали особого внимания, но кто такой Брок, чтобы навязываться в собеседники?

Однажды они встретились на кухне за ужином, хотя это случалось нечасто. Баки к тому времени весь извелся от того, что они жили даже не как соседи, а просто как два незнакомца, которые делят одну крышу над головой, хотя у них была общая беда. И вот в этот вечер он созрел для того, чтобы узнать, что же полвека происходило в мире. Ему уже было все равно, что он раскроется перед Броком, по сути, перед своим новым Хозяином, потому что одному было невыносимо. В одной из книг он прочел, что человек — существо общественное. Теперь Баки начинал понимать, почему у мага был такой поганый характер, ему казалось, что его начинал портиться.

— Брок, — обратился к нему Баки, беря в руки тарелку с мясным рагу, — расскажи, что творится в мире?

Вычистив тарелку хлебной краюшкой, Брок поднял голову, внимательно окинув взглядом неожиданного собеседника. Он и не думал уже, что Баки захочется с ним разговаривать.

— А тебе за сколько лет-то надо? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— За полсотни, — честно признался Баки, потому что устал получать от рыцарей, который убивал, новости урывками, только за год-два, и то, не очень понятно, насколько те были свежими. — Да, я давно здесь.

Баки уже не мечтал выбраться из Башни, но теперь ему хотелось хоть мало-мальски нормальной жизни, и начать ее стоило с того, чтобы сделать Брока хотя бы приятелем. Тем более, с ним можно было тренироваться, ведь живой противник гораздо приятнее тупого бревна. Но начать все нужно было с разговора.

Как же Баки устал от всего этого, но он не мог ни убить своего Хозяина, ни покончить с собой. Он уже давно прошел все стадии умирания, принял свое заточение, но теперь рядом с ним был такой же несчастный, который не заслуживал такого отношения от Баки. Баки не хотел стать таким же, как чертов маг.

— Не слабо тебя колдунством приложило, — присвистнул Брок. — Так мне, получается, нужно тебе всю мою жизнь расписать.

Он задумчиво покрутил в пальцах трубку, отложил в сторону, внимательно разглядывая Баки. Он-то грешным делом решил, что мальчишка здесь, скорее всего, пару лет отсиживается, а вот оно всё как оказалось. Теперь понятными становились попытки отстраниться, возвести между ними стену. Пятьдесят лет… охуеть просто.

— Николаса Фьюри ты должен знать, он принцем тогда был, сейчас на троне сидит, старый одноглазый паук, везде лапки свои запустил, по всем соседним королевствам шпионов заслал, а соседи и вздохнуть боятся, мало ли какая информация на них имеется, — Брок чесанул затылок. — Даже не знаю, что тебе рассказать на самом деле. Королевство погрязло в интригах, каждое семейство метит во дворец пролезть, дочек-сыночков подкладывают в монаршую постель, а Фьюри будто не замечает подвоха, отправляет прелестников по домам, всячески поддерживая то ли внучатую племянницу, то ли очередную любовницу, не знаю кто ему Романов, а сплетни множить — это не моё. Магическую академию тут разогнали. Что ещё? Вера новая возникла не пойми откуда, и послушники «Озарения» ходят по городам и несут благую весть, мол, скоро не останется ни у кого тайн, и все мы очистимся пламенем небесным.

— Нда, дела… — протянул Баки, отставляя тарелку, которая тут же исчезла. — Я служил еще отцу Николаса, в элитном отряде. Мы попали в засаду, отряд весь положили, ну, я остался, но никуда не дошел, никого не смог предупредить, поэтому, выходит, что весь.

Баки говорил грустно, но грусть была давней, ведь столько лет прошло.

— Спасибо. Знаешь, рыцари тут бывали, но мне не удавалось у них ничего толком узнать, — признался Баки. — А магу не было дела до того, что происходит в мире. Он не хотел разбивать заклятие. Если честно, я надеюсь, что у тебя получится. Может, выпьем?

На столе появилась прозрачная стеклянная бутыль с кристально-чистой, как слеза, жидкостью и кое-какая закуска.

— Лучшая самогонка, наверное, во всем мире, — указал Баки на бутылку. — А от похмелья я тебе завтра сварганю зельице одно. Я тут за полвека разобрался немного в травничестве и зельеварении. Так, простенькое все, конечно, ну так я и не маг.

— За случайности! — поддержал Брок, плеснув себе в стакан предложенное.

Теперь по утрам они перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами, завтракали вместе, иногда Брок помогал Баки в саду, годный разве что принести инвентарь и натаскать воды. Он старался не лезть лишний раз, но и не отстранялся.

Однажды Брок и вовсе предложил тренироваться вместе, все же живой противник куда интереснее для отработки ударов, и не пожалел ни разу. Баки оказался умелым и неожиданным противником, нисколько его не щадившим, и даже скорее наоборот, старавшимся задеть посильнее.

— Ну же, — Брок стянул через голову мокрую от пота рубашку и раскинул руки. — Нападай! Что с тобой сегодня? Луна в козероге и тебе лень шевелить своей задницей? Давай, котик, помаши лапками!

И с хохотом едва увернулся от железного кулака.

Брок сам не понимал, для чего дразнил товарища по несчастью, подтрунивал, следя за реакцией. По идее, наоборот, стоило оставить его покое, раз уж они так похожи, но Брок ничего не мог с собой поделать, да и нравился ему Баки — такой живой, яркий, непосредственный, ехидный, метко бьющий словами. А ещё сокамерник был дьявольски красив, той самой хищной опасной красотой дикого зверя, урчащего и гнущего спину под ладонью и тут же готового вцепиться в глотку только потому, что ты не так гладишь. Да и умом Брок понимал — нельзя хотеть Баки, неправильно так на него смотреть. Им обоим нужны были рыцари, чтобы выбраться из этой заварушки живыми и желательно не коротать в чёрной Башне несколько десятков лет. Но вот только с собой спорить бесполезно — Баки был невероятно притягательным, и Броку с каждым разом было всё труднее отводить взгляд.

Теперь, хоть и зная, что он слуга, но совершенно не чувствуя этого, потому что не знал Брок, Баки был даже счастлив, что не один, что может жить почти полной, насколько это было возможно для них, жизнью. От души драться в тренировочном бою, давая выход и отчаянию, которое все меньше одолевало, и счастью обретения живого человека рядом, и веселому азарту драки с опытным противником.

Баки снова жил впервые за последние пять десятков лет, радовался, реагировал на подколки Брока, от души напивался с ним иным вечером, чтобы с утра с больной головой приносить ему бутылочку сваренного накануне антипохмельного зелья. С улыбкой смотрел, как тот ремонтировал очередную кольчугу, которую он когда-то снял с очередного заезжего рыцаря, и радовался, что Брок не задает вопросов, откуда все это добро. Нет, от просьбы рассказать Баки бы увильнул, но если вдруг тот потребует? От прямого требования Баки бы увильнуть не смог, а Брок тогда мог бы все понять. Он не хотел, очень не хотел, чтобы Брок знал, что откуда все эти доспехи и кем он на самом деле был для старого мага.

Они стали чаще мыться вместе, и Баки ловил себя на том, что рассматривает Брока не просто так, как красивого мужика, а с определенным интересом, интересом давно забытым, и это поднимало какие-то странные чувства внутри, те, что уже, казалось, и не должны были появляться в его душе. К Броку хотелось прикоснуться, но не так, как во время тренировочного боя, а нежно провести по широким плечам, погладить мозолистые ладони, развернуть к себе и впиться губами в губы. От этих мыслей становилось жарко, и Баки лез в самый холодный пруд, в который садился и долго сидел, пока не отпускал этот жар возбуждения.

— А пойдем за грибами? — однажды внезапно предложил Баки, когда Брок в очередной раз помогал ему в огороде, аккуратно поливая из лейки под самый корень мохнатые листья с таким заковыристым названием, что Баки сам не мог его выговорить. — Тут, на самом деле, если пройти по кругу, места много. Погуляем хоть, хотя я тут каждое дерево знаю.

Ему хотелось заняться с Броком чем-то, что было бы хоть немного оторвано от Башни, а сбор и заготовка грибов могли этому очень помочь. И не важно, что Башня могла предоставить им каких хочешь грибов в любом интересующем их виде. Это должна была быть просто прогулка, приятная обоим.

Брок пожал плечами. Грибы так грибы, раз уж Баки нужна было какая-то причина, чтобы хоть немного отойти от Башни, то Брок согласен и на грибы, которые совершенно не любил собирать ещё с детства.

Бродили они вокруг Башни уже несколько часов, и Брок все поглядывал в корзину довольно носившегося между деревьями Баки. Он-то не смог разыскать ни грибочка, а вот корзина его собрата по несчастью потихоньку наполнялась, вот только назвать хотя бы один гриб съедобным, Брок бы не решился. Не мог же он за столько лет позабыть то чему его учил отец, да и как-то подсознательно всегда мог определить съедобные растения.

— Напомни мне не брать из твоих рук еду, — поддел он Баки, в очередной раз наблюдая, как тот любовно укладывает в корзину ярко-красный мухомор.

— Почему? — сразу встрепенулся, кажется, даже расстроился Баки, а потом обратил внимание на гриб в своих руках и рассмеялся весело, звонко. — Это я не для еды, это для зелий.

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Брок. — Так тебе такого добра насобирать что ли? Чуть севернее целая поляна бледных поганок.

— Поганки — это хорошо, — Баки потер руки. — Пойдем? Только все равно мухоморы лучше. Знаешь, такие, что помясистее да поярче.

Брок закатил глаза и едва удержался от желания потрепать Баки по волосам, одернул сам себя, скривился, отворачиваясь, уговаривая одуматься и не пороть горячку, и вся эта чрезмерная симпатия из-за того что рядом больше никого нет, а человеку свойственно привязываться, хотя ранее за собой Брок такого не наблюдал, но мало ли всему виной Башня и заклятие. Точно, именно так.

Когда они вышли на нужную поляну Баки замер прислушиваясь и Брок тоже уловил далекий треск, будто стадо кабанов ломилось сквозь кусты.  
Перехватив удобнее прихваченный на всякий случай топор, Брок принялся ждать.

Баки тут же мягко и быстро поставил корзинку на землю и перетек в боевую стойку, тоже ожидая, что сейчас явится пред их светлы очи.

На поляну, словно убегая от самого черта, вынесся облаченный в парадные латы рыцарь. Он сиял, что солнце на восходе, при этом дышал так же тяжело, как мехи в кузнице, а ломился с таким хрустом и грохотом, что они бы и у Башни его услышали, а не у самой границы их заколдованной земли. Рыцарь дико вращал глазами из-под поднятого забрала. Увидев двоих мужчин, он ринулся к ним с непонятными намерениями.

— Стоять! — рявкнул Брок, удобнее перехватив топор.

Рыцарь не успев затормозить, пролетел мимо Брока, вспахивая землю железными сапогами. Кое-как выровнявшись и развернувшись лицом к грибникам, бравый рыцарь приосанился, сжал ладонью рукоять меча.

— Кто вы такие, холопы? Ведите меня к своему господину!

— Бегу прямо! — хмыкнул Брок, обходя гостя по кругу, восхищенно его разглядывая.

Баки прищурился очень недобро, глядя на Брока, который просто впился взглядом в рыцаря, и что-то в нем сломалось, перевернулось и вспыхнуло одновременно. Он не знал раньше этого чувства, которое захлестнуло его с головой так, что убить рыцаря захотелось неимоверно, только бы Брок больше так на него не глядел. Никогда Баки не думал, что, после всех тех убийств, что он был вынужден совершить, он захочет убить сам совершенно невинного человека. Баки пошел по кругу, заходя рыцарю за спину, а потом резко напал. Ему стало все равно, что подумает о нем Брок, что скажет после этого, только бы он не смотрел так ни на кого.

Схватив за шлем, он запрокинул рыцарю голову живой рукой, а железной рванул ему кадык вместе с кольчужным воротом, вырывая гортань. Ярко-алая кровь брызнула фонтаном на несколько футов вперед, чуть не забрызгав Брока, а Баки уже отпускал безжизненное тело, которое грудой железа повалилось к его ногам. Он посмотрел на Брока со странной мешаниной эмоций, в которой были и вина, и надежда, и что-то еще, что-то горячее и, в то же время, нежное, словно Баки ласкал Брока взглядом.

— Прости, возможно, это был твой шанс, — пробормотал он, подхватывая корзинку одной рукой, а рыцаря хватая другой. — Я приберу.

— Шанс? — не понял Брок, присаживаясь рядом с распростертым на траве телом. — Ты только глянь, какой у этого идиота доспех, смотри, какая тонкая ковка, вот здесь забрало убрано золотом. — он мечтательно зажмурился, облизал губы. — Я такие только однажды видел, и то издалека.

Брок глянул на Баки сияющими от счастья глазами, стягивая с мертвеца шлем.

— Так ты на доспехи его так залюбовался? — только сейчас начиная понимать всю ситуацию, ошарашено спросил Баки, понимая, что только что по собственной воле убил человека. Человека, который мог стать кем-то важным для Брока. От этой мысли внутри все восстало, и Баки понял, что точно был убил, если бы стал. Теперь он понимал, что сам хочет стать для Брока важным, хочет быть ему близким, и плевать на заклятие, пусть они хоть на веки вечные остануться узниками Башни.

— Пойдем домой, — предложил Баки, понимая, что поход за грибами закончился. — Разденем, и я его закопаю. А то давно у цветочков свежего мяса не было.

Сказал, и только потом понял, как оговорился, как прокололся. Цветочки, мать его, любимые, мясца давно не кушали. И Баки, понадеявшись, что Брок попросту его не услышал, еще раз сказал, закидывая тело себе на плечо и отдавая Броку корзинку.

— Пойдем.

— А я то все думал, отчего твой огород цветёт и пахнет при любой погоде? — хохотнул Брок, удобнее перехватывая обе корзины и шлем рыцаря.

Он уже давно понял, что это всё неспроста, слишком многие из доспехов были залиты кровью, да и на коллекцию не сильно походило. Никто не станет сваливать тщательно собираемые вещи в пустой кладовке валом, но Брок привык не совать нос в чужие тайны, от того до сих пор и коптил небеса.

Споро раздев рыцаря и прикопав его под кустами с мандрагорой, Брок в очередной раз любовно огладил нагрудник, восхищаясь тонкой работой мастеров, и только сейчас осознал, что произошло на поляне. Баки убил рыцаря. Тот хоть и сразу показался Броку недалеким идиотом и невоспитанным мурлом, но ничего опасного или предосудительного сделать не успел. Ну нахамил, Брок обычно таким выбивал зубы, но вырывать кадык не слишком ли жестокая кара? Да и, если судить по словам Баки, это не первый труп, закопанные на его маленьком приусадебном участке, и не понятно, он их убивал сам или по приказу мага. А если Баки на самом деле не хочет покидать Башню? Да и кто в здравом уме откажется от полного пансиона, пусть для этого и придётся пожертвовать такой малостью, как свобода.

Брок задумчиво глянул на ворковавшего со своими цветочками Баки и накрепко задумался.

— Баки, пойдём-ка чайку попьём и поговорим?

Баки напрягся, потому что отвертеться от предложения, которое для него прозвучало приказом, не мог, как бы того ни хотел. Он прошел в кухню, пожелав у Башни большую чашку чая и банку цветочного меда, и уселся на стул, принявшись ждать, чего же Брок хочет от него узнать. Сам начинать разговор он не спешил, хотя и знал, что лучший способ защиты — это нападение. Он только внимательно смотрел на Брока.

— Давай поговорим начистоту, — Брок сел напротив, глядя Баки прямо в глаза, стараясь разглядеть там ответы раньше, чем успеет озвучить вопросы. Ему было все равно, сколько жизней на счету Баки, сам он не цветы выращивал всю жизнь, но понять мотивы товарища по несчастью хотелось. — Ты не хочешь покидать Башню?

Баки задумался, потому что и сам не знал, хочет ли он покидать Башню. В мире прошло больше полувека, и что он будет делать там, как будет жить дальше, когда все, кого он знал, наверное, уже дряхлые старики, или вообще умерли. Но он не был уверен, что вообще может покинуть Башню, потому что он мог быть собственностью не Хозяина Башни, а самой Башни. Он думал над этим, но вот проверить это не представлялось возможным. Но Броку надо было что-то ответить, только что, Баки не представлял, а раскрывать перед ним душу он просто боялся, потому что неизвестно, как все обернется после этого.

— Я не знаю, — решил признаться Баки, потому что ответа правдивее у него не было, а откровенная ложь порождает только еще большую ложь, а в итоге они просто возненавидят друг друга. А так был шанс, что Баки сможет быть Броку хотя бы другом.

— Мне то этот идиот тоже не сильно понравился, но если так кардинально избавляться от рыцарей, то можно навсегда здесь застрять. Давай хоть попытаемся с ними пообщаться?

Брок не стал говорить, насколько его бесила мысль, что Баки может понравиться хоть кто-то, кроме него, что он может влюбиться и покинуть Башню, оставляя Брока коротать здесь вечность.

***  
Со следующим рыцарем не выдержал уже Брок, слишком уж плотоядно тот поглядывал на его Баки.

Брок сбился с мысли, вливая в чашку с чаем добрую порцию какого-то яда, приготовленного Баки для каких-то своих нужд, с чего это он стал считать Баки своим? Да, они сносно общались, можно сказать дружили, и не его вина, что у Брока окончательно поплыли мозги и он кажется… влюбился.

Баки, увидев, как Брок привечает второго в их совместной жизни в Башне рыцаря, чуть не задохнулся от ярости и обиды. Он даже спустя почти полтора года помнил слова Брока о том, что с рыцарями надо хотя бы пробовать общаться. И Брок сейчас пробовал, от чего у Баки волосы на загривке стояли дыбом, он не мог взять и бросить листья вербены, поэтому у него ушло почти пять минут, чтобы закончить, а когда он вошел в кухню, где Брок привечал гостя, то увидел, как тот раздевает свежий труп, а на столе стоит открытый пузырек с ядом.

— Ты убил его? — изумился Баки, прикидывая, куда закапывать труп для любимых цветочков, но совершенно не веря в то, что Брок убил рыцаря, который мог подарить ему свободу. — Он же мог освободить тебя…

Брок поджал губы, молча тряхнул головой и вышел в сад. На душе противно скреблись кошки. Баки правильно сказал — шанс, может и правда последний, только Брок не мог даже подумать о том, что кто-то посмеет прикоснуться к Баки, обнять его, поцеловать.

Он не придумал как объясниться, что сказать чтобы не показаться смешным, неправильным, чтобы Баки хотя бы так оставался рядом, другом. Только видит бог, Брок скоро сотрёт руки по локти, дроча на светлый образ этого друга.

Баки, оставив труп лежать, где лежал, вышел вслед за Броком. Ему хотелось обнять его за плечи, положив голову на плечо и унять его тревоги, которых, как Баки замечал, было все больше. Все чаще Брок почему-то уходил от него вечерами раньше обычного, на тренировках предпочитал мечи, а не рукопашную схватку, хотя до этого любил повалять Баки по траве. Баки понимал, что что-то происходит, он довольно хорошо изучил своего, как он надеялся, хотя бы друга за то время, что они жили вместе, и сейчас очень четко понимал, что с ним творилось что-то неладное.

— Брок, — позвал он, в последний момент отдернув руки, чтобы не погладить его по плечам, а так хотелось. До одури хотелось касаться Брока, быть рядом, вдыхать его запах, провести губами по шее. Баки оборвал себя, понимая, что эти мысли не приведут ни к чему хорошему, что он будет только больше терзаться от невозможности получить желаемое. — Брок, скажи, что происходит? Ведь тебе теперь еще лет пять снова ждать.

Баки не понимал, почему Брок не воспользовался своим шансом, но был намерен это выяснить, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Но сам он думал о том, что еще пять лет он может быть рядом с тем, кого любит, кого полюбил почти сразу и кого не хотел отпускать.

— Что происходит? — повторил Брок, не оборачиваясь.

Он знал, стоит ему посмотреть в глаза Баки, и все в очередной раз пойдет по пизде, он не сможет сдержаться, не прикоснуться, и это будет концом. Брок больше всего на свете желал Баки счастья, пусть даже самому придётся отойти в сторону.

— Ничего не происходит, Бак, — он устало потёр переносицу, прекрасно понимая, что не сможет сказать, но и рядом быть тоже не сможет. Он не станет наблюдать, как Баки сходится с кем-то, как влюбляется и тянется к рыцарю, но и отбирать у него эту возможность он тоже не станет, неправильно оно.

Брок никогда не влюблялся. Мимолетные романы, одноразовые любовницы. Не тянуло как-то Брока обзаводиться семьёй, зависеть от кого-то настолько сильно, чтобы задвигать свои желания на задний план и отдавать всего себя одному, а вот с Баки хотелось именно этого — слепой принадлежности.

— Ты прости, что я так, — Брок обернулся к Баки, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза. — Давай похороним его и пойдём поедим по-человечески, эти рыцари аппетит портят.

Баки задумался, потому что ответить ему было совершенно нечего. Но если Брок считал, что ничего не происходит, то так тому и быть, он не станет лезть в душу, раз тот не хочет раскрываться.

Закопав рыцаря и закинув в кладовку ещё комплект доспехов, на этот раз простых, но тоже добротных, совсем не прояснить ситуацию Баки не мог.

— Брок, — снова обратился к нему Баки, а потом, не понимая, зачем, заговорил. — Я здесь на других условиях. Освободишься ты — освобожусь я. Но, если ты не хочешь уходить из Башни, я пойму. Я привык здесь жить, меня, наверное, даже все устраивает. Ну, или почти все.

Единственное, что не устраивало Баки, это то, что он не мог получить себе Брока, что тот был, хоть и близким, но лишь другом.

— Пожалуйста, объясни мне, что с тобой творится, потому что я с ума схожу, когда тебя таким вижу.

Брок грызанул внутреннюю часть щеки, сам себя ненавидя. Почему он не подумал, что все могло быть так? Баки здесь только потому, что он по-идиотски втрескался в своего сокамерника и никак не может теперь даже помыслить о ком-то другом. Ведь Брок отлично помнил и каждый раз не мог понять, от чего всех пришедших рыцарей Баки считал шансом именно для него, Брока, а себя ни разу не брал в расчёт, будто уже ни на что не надеясь.

Злость на самого себя вскипела в душе, заставив всем сердцем пожелать, чтобы ёбаных рыцарей была полная Башня. Брок с отчаянной больной нежностью глянул на Баки, сжал пальцами его подбородок, кляня себя за малодушие и ебучую собственническую натуру, принявшую правила игры на веру.

— Я постараюсь вылюбить следующего рыцаря, Бак, так, чтобы он и помыслить не мог о чём-то кроме любви, и ты получил свободу.

— Да не нужна мне эта свобода! — от отчаяния, от мысли, что кто-то будет касаться Брока, кто-то, но не он, почти закричал Баки. И подумал: «Не нужна без тебя, идиот.»

Брок притянул его к себе, стиснул в объятиях, стараясь не думать вообще ни о чем, не искать в словах Баки нужного ему смысла, ведь именно сейчас было так легко ошибиться, приняв желаемое за действительное. Коснулся губами изгиба шеи, не удержав себя, не совладав с желанием присвоить и никому не отдавать Баки, своего Баки.

Баки всхлипнул, чуть не задохнувшись от нахлынувших на него чувств, обхватил руками Брока, погладил по широкой спине, забрался живой пятерней в волосы, прижимая к себе.

— Господи, — жарко выдохнул он в ухо Броку. — Господи…

Он ничего не мог сказать, боясь нарушить этот момент, боясь спугнуть, боясь, что неправильно все понял, только шарил руками по телу, целуя все, до чего мог дотянуться: волосы, щеку, плечо через одежду, шею. Целовал исступленно, не замечая ничего вокруг, только бы мгновение продлилось дольше, только бы ещё чуть-чуть, а потом можно и в морду получить, но это уже будет не важно.

— К дьяволу рыцарей, — прохрипел Брок. Всё к дьяволу, только Баки, доверчиво льнущий к нему, жаркий, как печка, самый родной и необходимый.

Брок отстранился, закрыл глаза, отсчитывая до десяти, стараясь совладать с собой и не разложить Баки прямо посреди его огорода. Дернул за руку, увлекая его за собой. Как же долго он мечтал о Баки, представлял себе, как коснётся губами каждого участка кожи, зацелует, вылижет, пометит, вылюбит, чтобы у Баки и мыслей не возникало ни о каких рыцарях.

Мысли путались, Броку казалось, что он двигается преступно медленно, время будто смазывалось, не давая отступиться, передумать. Он хотел Баки, как же он его хотел.

В купальне привычно парило, тянуло сладкими притираниями и маслами, сбросив с себя одежду, Брок потянулся к Баки, огладил по плечам, коснулся ладонью шеи.

— Если ты меня сейчас не остановишь, обратного пути не будет, я никого не смогу больше видеть, кроме тебя.

Баки поплыл еще в тот момент, когда Брок обнял его и коснулся губами шеи, и продолжал плыть, как в каком-то волшебном мареве, боясь, что волшебство закончится. Сейчас Брок был его путеводной звездой, и звезда вела его в купальню. Баки был не против. Все что угодно рядом с Броком, вместе с Броком. Баки не понимал, хочет ли он взять или отдаться, хотя память прошедших десятилетий не давал покоя, но с Броком можно было все, потому что он хотел его, он любил его, а если любишь, можно все, как хочется обоим.

Когда Брок потянул с себя одежду, Баки издал странный звук, словно не может дышать, а потом, ничего не говоря, подошел вплотную. Он долго глядел на Брока, словно ища какой-то подвох, и не находил его.

— Я убью каждого рыцаря, на которого ты посмотришь, — завороженно прошептал Баки, потянувшись к губам Брока.

Они исступленно целовались, гладили друг друга, то едва касаясь, будто не веря в реальность происходящего, боясь, что морок растает, то стискивали с силой, оставляя на коже синяки и собственнические метки.

Брок толкнул Баки к бортику чаши, навис сверху, лизнул влажные приоткрытые, невозможно сладкие губы, которые снились каждую блядскую ночь. Поцеловал ямочку на упрямом подбородке, провёл языком от уха к ключицам, прикусил тонкую кожу на изгибе шеи, помечая, присваивая окончательно. И ему было всё равно, пусть даже это всё сон, горячечная фантазия напрочь поехавшего на Баки мозга, он готов был на что угодно, лишь бы остаться здесь, потеряться от реальности. Лишь бы касаться, сцеловывать едва слышные стоны.

Член пульсировал, горел, готовый кончить от любого случайного касания, слишком давно Брок сходил по Баки с ума, и сейчас, вылизывая широкую безволосую грудь, лаская напряженные горошины сосков, перекатывая их между пальцев, он плыл, плавился сам, готовый на что угодно, лишь бы Баки продолжал стонать судорожно хватаясь за его плечи, подавать рукам.

— Мой, — прохрипел Брок, лизнув впадину пупка, подхватил Баки под бёдра, усаживая на бортик чаши.

Баки изгибался, тяжело дыша, гладил Брока, целовал, облизывал шею, льнул к нему, уселся удобнее на бортике чаши, доверчиво разводя ноги, позволяя Броку встать между них, забывая обо всем на свете, о десятилетиях насилия над собой. Тянулся к Броку, как цветок к солнцу, запутывался пальцами в волосах, прижимая голову к себе. Хотелось уложить Брока на чистые прохладные простыни своей огромной кровати, в которой было так одиноко последние полтора года, в которой Брока так не хватало.

Сколько бессонных ночей провел он, представляя Брока в своих объятиях, и сейчас, когда получил его, не мог до конца поверить в то, что это происходит на самом деле. Баки даже показалось, что он напился одной из своих настоек, которая получилась неправильно, и обеспечивала выпившему ее самые реалистичные галлюцинации о его фантазиях, какие только можно было себе представить. Но Брок был таким теплым под руками, горячим, желанным, что было все равно.

— Твой, — шепотом, который не заглушил плеск воды, подтвердил Баки, потому что Броку хотелось принадлежать и душой, и телом. — А ты — мой.

Баки дернул Брока на себя, впиваясь поцелуем в губы, прижимая к себе, гладя по плечам, спине, рукам, стискивая до боли в объятиях, только бы не отпускать, только бы чувствовать жар тела, слышать рвущееся дыхание, вдыхать запах.

Брок гортанно застонал, наклоняясь над членом Баки, жарко выдохнул, опаляя дыханием налитую головку. Сколько он представлял, какой Баки на вкус, сколько дрочил, пихая в себя пальцы, глотая хриплые стоны.

Слизнув вязкую каплю смазки, Брок зажмурился, качнулся, едва удерживаясь на ногах.

— Сладкий, какой же ты сладкий.

И вобрал член полностью, пропуская в горло до самой глотки, насаживаясь, плотно обхватив толстый ствол губами, сглотнул, застонал, дурея от вседозволенности. Брок сосал, облизывал головку, перекатывал в ладони тяжелые яйца, сжимая ягодицы, разводя их в стороны. Он горел, не чувствуя собственного болезненного возбуждения, не понимая, сколько прошло времени и что вообще творилось вокруг. Для него сейчас существовал только Баки и только его желания.

Баки выгнуло от давно забытой ласки, он подавился громким стоном, попытавшись свести ноги, чтобы обхватить ими Брока, обнять, вжать в себя. Как же давно он мечтал об этом, и не только об этом, обо всем, что может быть с Броком, но никак не ожидал, что горячий плен его рта может быть настолько одуряющим. Все мысли вымело из головы, оставив там блаженную пустоту и пульсирующее желание. Никакая саморазрядка не шла в сравнение с этими ласками. Баки понимал, что надолго его не хватит, но, в то же время, понимал, что его ласкают, его хотят. Он желанен, потому что это он, и ему хотя доставить удовольствие, а не просто воспользоваться его телом, потому что больше никого нет.

— Брок, господи… — простонал Баки, вцепившись пальцами живой руки в его волосы, стараясь не вбиваться в этот прекрасный рот, но это было так тяжело — сдерживаться, что у него плохо получалось. Брок заводил не на шутку, от него сносило крышу просто капитально.

— Пойдем, пожалуйста, — Баки снова потянул Брока на себя, заставляя выпустить член, хотя ему этого очень не хотелось. — Пойдем.  
Баки почти взмолился, а потом, с трудом отцепив Брока от себя, вернее, сам от него отлипнув, он подхватил его на руки и понес в свою спальню, как и мечтал, чтобы разложить на чистых простынях.

Брок расхохотался, обняв Баки за шею. Никогда он не чувствовал себя так странно легко, никогда не был нужен сам, и ни в ком не нуждался.

Оказавшись на постели Баки, голым, распростертым, Брок полностью для себя осознал реальность происходящего, что это точно не сон.

Вывернувшись из жарких объятий, он развернулся к Баки спиной, опёршись на руки прогнулся в спине, предлагая себя, хотя никогда не был ни то что снизу, а вообще с мужчиной, предпочитая общество юных, падких на его силу, прелестниц. А сейчас он хотел именно этого — принадлежать Баки полностью, отдаться, наполниться до краёв, срастись и больше никогда не разлучаться.

— Пожалуйста, — хрипло прошептал он, глянув через плечо. — Баки, трахни меня!

У Баки затряслась живая рука. От возбуждения, от предвкушения, от того, что не его просто разложат и выебут, как того хочется, а ему хотят отдаться. От этого сносило крышу на раз. Он был готов расшибиться в лепешку, лишь бы Броку было хорошо с ним, лишь бы он не захотел тут же встать и уйти, а остался с ним до утра, чтобы увидеть такое редкое здесь солнце, что светило по утрам в окно его спальни. Он огладил сильное тело, так доверчиво предложенное ему, но поза вызывала странное ощущение неправильности, не так он хотел заниматься любовью с человеком, о котором грезил уже больше года. Он поцеловал Брока в поясницу, прошелся руками по ягодицам, бедрам. Метнулся к шкафу, загремев пузырьками, колбами и бутылочками, нашел там то, что искал, и одним слитным прыжком вернулся на кровать, снова обняв Брока.

— Перевернись, — попросил Баки, потому что не мог смотреть на Брока в этой позе. — Не надо так.

Брок никогда ещё не ощущал себя настолько открытым, беспомощным и, в тоже время, во всем этом не было ничего неправильного, наверное, наоборот, он хотел принадлежать Баки и, когда он отпрянул, метнувшись куда-то в сторону, у Брока все оборвалось в груди, выстудило, будто плеснули холодным на раскалённые камни. Он задрожал, вжавшись пылающим лицом в сгиб локтя, стараясь скрыть смятение.

От прикосновения Баки, от его просящего шёпота, Брока будто молнией прошило. Он застонал, прильнул сильнее, вжимаясь спиной в грудь Баки, и подчинился, переворачиваясь на спину, разводя ноги.

Баки уселся между его раздвинутых ног, проводя по телу ладонями, склонился, целуя в живот, поглаживая бедра.

— Такой красивый… — прошептал Баки, посмотрев Броку в глаза. — Как же я хочу тебя.

Возбуждение пульсировало в голове алыми слолохами, но Баки упорно держал себя в руках. Он не знал, был ли у Брока кто-нибудь до его появления в Башне, но полтора года воздержания никому не шли на пользу.

Он улегся между ног Брока, поглаживая его колом стоящий член, а потом взял его в рот, облизывая головку. Свой он сжал у самого корня, чтобы не кончить от этого невероятно приятного ощущения. Пососав член, Баки окунул пальцы в маслянистую жидкость, от которой по комнате разнесся приятный свежий запах, и коснулся ими входа Брока, не выпуская изо рта его член. Коснулся аккуратно, нежно, просто поглаживая, не пытаясь проникнуть, пытаясь поймать и почувствовать состояние Брока.

Под веками полыхнуло красным, Брок зажмурился сильнее, закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не стонать просительно, не подаваться жадно, голодно насаживаясь на палец Баки. Он не знал, что с ним творилось, но по-другому просто не мог, он должен был принадлежать Баки.

Брок сглотнул и призывно качнул бёдрами.

— Пожалуйста!

Баки словно тряхнуло от этого просительного стона, он аккуратно ввел один палец, тот вошел на удивление легко, и Баки попытался добавить второй почти сразу, положив руку Броку на живот, чтобы тот не торопился.

— Все будет, — сказал он, выпустив изо рта его член. — Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, потерпи. И говори, если что.

И снова вобрал в рот его член, аккуратно вводя в Брока уже два пальца.

— Блядь, Баки! — взмолился Брок, вскидывая бедра. — Ты либо трахнешь меня сейчас же, либо я за себя не отвечаю! Заебался на тебя дрочить уже! Давай!

— Да трахну я тебя, — не выдержал Баки, которому самому уже хотелось до звезд перед глазами, и сдерживался он только потому, что не хотел поранить любовника. — Дай хоть немного растяну, а то порву тебя к чертям.

Брок стиснул зубы, вывернулся из-под Баки, повалив того на постель, навис сверху. У него двоилось перед глазами, сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, пропуская удары, ухая куда-то вниз стоило Броку взглянуть в шалые глаза Баки, но он не мог ждать физически, боялся, что сгорит, осыплется пеплом из-за любого промедления. Плеснув на ладонь из флакончика, Брок завёл руку за спину, протискивая в себя сразу три пальца, застонал почти жалобно, выгнулся, глянул отчаянно на Баки.

— Я так люблю тебя, — прошептал он, наклоняясь вперёд, лизнул зацелованные ярко-алые губы и насадился на его член разом, замер, хватая ртом воздух.

Баки вскрикнул от неожиданности, хотел что-то сделать, но не успел, потому что Брок все сделал сам, он только схватил его за бедра почти до синяков, чтобы тот не двигался сразу.

— Ну что же ты делаешь, глупый? — нежно, ласково спросил Баки, поглаживая Брока по бедрам, груди, обхватив член, но все еще не двигаясь сам и не давая двигаться Броку.

Баки представлял, как может быть больно от резкого проникновения, этому его старый маг научил хорошо, и он никак не хотел такого для Брока.  
Баки аккуратно сел, оказавшись к Броку снова близко-близко, коснулся губами губ, утягивая в нежный поцелуй, а руками подхватил под ягодицы, аккуратно приподняв и снова опустив.

Брок протяжно застонал, уронив голову на плечо Баки. Ему было странно, горячо, немного неудобно, стыдно за самого себя, собственную голодную порывистость, но нисколько не больно.

— Баки, да-а, — взвыл Брок подаваясь навстречу, прогибаясь в спине насколько это было возможно, вжимаясь грудью в Баки, лишь бы тот двигался, очень удачно попадая членом, лишь бы сжимал в объятиях, выбивая воздух из легких.

Баки легко приподнимал Брока и опускал на свой член, следя за тем, чтобы любовнику было хорошо, сам впился зубами в его плечо, коротко постанывая, уже практически ничего не соображая, только вжимаясь в Брока, желая раствориться в нем, чувствовать его всем собой, быть рядом-рядом, быть его, принадлежать ему, как сейчас сам Брок принадлежал Баки.

— Люблю тебя, — горячечно зашептал Баки на ухо Броку, чувствуя, что скоро окажется на грани, за которой чистое наслаждение. — Люблю…

Брок забился, заорал в голос, прогибаясь назад, почти падая на спину, если бы не руки Баки, держащие крепко, уверенно. Яркое, слепящее удовольствие накрыло с головой, утаскивая куда-то в полыхающую алым круговерть, где были только они с Баки, и никого больше.

— Только твой, — просипел Брок, лизнув Баки в губы, и зашипел, схватившись на правую руку, срывая с неё раскалившееся до красна кольцо, откидывая его в сторону. Покатившись по полу, драгоценная безделушка вспыхнула и рассыпалась прахом, а на безымянном пальце Брока остался едва различимый ожог в форме кольца, как напоминание о том, что он когда-то был Хозяином чёрной Башни.

По телу Баки прошла судорога наслаждения, когда он почувствовал, как Брок сжимается на нем, как кончает, а потом закричал сам, только от боли в правой руке. Он посмотрел на нее и увидел небольшой шрам, как от кольца, которого никогда не носил, почувствовал, как его больше ничего не привязывает к Броку, кроме любви, чистой и искренней. Он больше не слуга, для него заклятие спало, но уходить отсюда без Брока он был не согласен ни за что на свете.

— Мой, любимый… — шепнул Баки на ухо Броку, падая вместе с ним на кровать.

Они долго лежали, просто наслаждаясь друг другом, своей близостью, возможностью быть рядом, касаться друг друга, целоваться, ни о чем не думая.

Теперь они спали, купались, тренировались, все, что возможно, они делали вместе, словно не могли поверить, не могли утолить ту жажду, которой были полны до этого долгих полтора года, и теперь, добравшись до колодца, они никак не могли напиться.

Время шло, они больше не тяготились невидимыми стенами своей темницы, не искали из неё выхода, наслаждаясь каждой возможностью, проведённой вместе. Брок и думать забыл о всяких рыцарях, заклятиях и колдунах, он жил со своим Баки в чёрной Башне, как жил бы в любом, самом обычном доме.

Однажды, когда Баки вновь копался в своем волшебном огороде, а Брок сидел и курил на крыльце, наблюдая за ним, на поляну вышел очередной рыцарь. Вороненый доспех был кое-где побит временем, а в иных местах оружием, шел мужчина тяжело, но ранен он явно не был. На поясе висела булава, но, похоже, применять ее рыцарь не спешил. Он подходил все ближе и ближе, когда Баки посмотрел сначала на него, а потом на Брока, вопросительно подняв брови и глянув на лопату, которой мог и прибить этого недотепу, которого угораздило вылезти к ним из леса.

Брок покачал головой. Им больше не было нужды убивать кого бы то ни было.

— Что привело тебя в наш заколдованный лес? — спросил Брок, пыхнув трубкой, но так и не поднялся с крыльца.

— Заколдованный? — рыцарь остановился не дойдя пары шагов до Башни, оглядел Брока с ног до головы. — Мне сказали, что здесь живёт чёрный колдун и он держит в плену… — он сбился, глянул на Баки, который совсем не походил на несчастного пленника. — Я лесом ошибся?

— Видимо, — туманно ответил Брок, прикидывая, сможет ли выкупить у этого недоразумения его доспех, или грядки Баки вновь пополнятся очередным рыцарским удобрением. — Шёл бы ты отсюда.

— Тут точно никого спасать не надо?

— Точно.

— А куда хоть идти, подскажите? — рыцарь поднял забрало, оказавшись совсем юным и растерянным пареньком, больше напоминавшим лицом пастушонка, чем поборника справедливости.

— А что мне за это будет? — оскалился Брок, подавшись вперёд, заинтересованно разглядывая это недоразумение, слишком уж был хорош у него доспех. А Баки перехватил лопату поудобнее, явно примериваясь.

— Н-но… — рыцарь испуганно икнул, отступив на пару шагов, оглянулся, прикидывая, сумеет ли добежать до деревьев, и здраво решил, что нет, опустил голову, признавая поражение. — У меня нет ничего.

— Доспех, — Брок поднялся, обошёл бедолагу по кругу, чуть ли не облизывая его взглядом с ног до головы. — Ты мне доспех, а я покажу, куда идти, и даже немного проводить смогу, а может и супруг мой тебе настоечку какую нужную подарит. И будет нам счастье.

— Да как же? — рыцарь чуть не всхлипнул от расстройства. — Это же семейная реликвия.

— Тебе что, папа по жопе надает, что ли? — поинтересовался Баки, подходя к Броку и держа в руках лопату, как оружие. Рыцарь тут же смекнул, что к чему, похоже, он был сообразительный, и начал снимать с себя доспехи.

— Помогите, что ли, — попросил он, избавляясь от латных перчаток и шлема.

Так, в шесть рук, они быстро избавили рыцаря от доспехов.

— Ну что, парень, — хлопнул его Баки по плечу, — пойдем, проводим тебя куда-нибудь.

Они с Баки уже давно не бывали так далеко в лесу, незачем оно было.

Башня обеспечивала их всем необходимым, и тратить время на сбор тех же грибов или расстановку силков не приходилось. Брок шёл впереди, весело насвистывая. В последнее время погода радовала солнечными днями, хотя Баки и говорил, что они бывали слишком редко, но приходилось признать — солнышко припекало даже сквозь густые кроны высоких деревьев.

— Эй, рыцарь, — позвал Брок, глянув через плечо. — Вот тебе тропинка. Иди по ней, никуда не сворачивая, и доберёшься до Высоких Яблочек, а там тебе и подскажут, и укажут куда дальше двигаться прославленному герою.

Стоило растерянному бедолаге скрыться из виду, Брок немного изумлённо глянул на Баки.

— Ты ничего не замечаешь?

Баки оглянулся вокруг, словно ища подтверждение чему-то, а потом растерянно посмотрел на Брока.

— Мы вышли из нашего леса, — Баки сам не очень верил в то, что говорил, но это было фактом, на их территории не было никаких тропинок, а тут они вышли к тропке, которая вела, по словам Брока, в ближайшую деревню. — Но как?

Брок притянул его к себе, обнял, зарываясь носом в волосы.

— Видимо мы смогли пересилить это магуйство, — улыбнулся он, поцеловав Баки в висок. — Пойдём домой, а? В следующем месяце можно будет на ярмарку съездить.

— А тут где-то есть большое село, в котором проводят ярмарки? — удивился Баки, понимая, как изменился мир за последние полвека, которые его в нем не было.

В темном-темном лесу издавна стояла чёрная Башня. В ней не жил колдун, не творились темные дела, но каждый знал, что если нужна помощь, хозяева приютят и никогда не откажут — разве что потребуют плату и попросят рассказать, что в мире творится интересного.


End file.
